Never Let Go
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: A little piece from the KCC Countdown. (Country music countdown for those of you who don't know) HARM/MAC


From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, July 25, 2001 12:00 PM  
  
Title: Never Let Go  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Classification: Harm/Mac  
Spoilers:  
Summary: I little piece from the KCC countdown. (Country music countdown for those who don't know)   
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the KCC countdown.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I do own the song. I wrote it, but of course Trish Yearwood didn't record it or I wouldn't be sitting here writing. Okay maybe I would, but that's besides the point...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
"We're back on the KCC count down where we count down country's top hits of the week. We'll get back to the count down in a minute but first we're going to bring you an update on a story we heard one year ago this week. You may remember last year we received a letter from a Kate Pike about two of her coworkers about them being in love and not knowing it. We're going to play the story for you again and bring you the update we received from Kate.  
  
"Kate Pike writes us today from Pearl Harbor Naval Base in Hawaii about two of her coworkers who live back in the states in Washington DC. She tells us that she in fact was stationed at JAG Headquarters in Falls Church, VA. a couple years ago where the couple she writes about lives now. She says that at the time she was in love with her partner or what she thought was love until she came back a couple of years later and met his new partner. She says they we're like soulmates, that ones entire face would light up with the other was in the room or near. The only problem was that they didn't know it or they knew and were both denying it. According to Kate her former partner Harm was dating another woman and his new partner Sarah was engaged to be married. Now the partners didn't like the other's fiancée or girlfriend and they made no secret to hide it, but they still wouldn't tell each other that they loved each other. Kate asks us to play Never Let Go in hoping that it'll get the pair of partners to open up to each other. So without further a due here's Trisha Yearwood and her new single Never Let Go."  
  
  
"Everyday I grab my coffee at the same old place  
Everyday I drive the same old route to work  
Everyday I say "Good Morning" to the same old people  
And everyday I walk by your office and see that smile upon your face"  
  
  
"Today I'm seeing you in a different light  
Those baby blues are searching my soul  
You're my best friend, a dream come true  
So I'm gonna hold on tight with all my might  
And never let go"  
  
  
"For the last five years  
You've always been there  
A friend to dry my tears  
A colleague to ask for advice  
Nothing more, nothing less"  
  
  
"But today I'm seeing you in a different light  
Those baby blues are searching my soul  
You're my best friend, a dream come true  
So I'm gonna hold on tight with all my might  
And never let go"  
  
  
"I see you with her  
Baby don't you see she don't care  
I see her breakin' your heart  
She's satisfied with every little tear"  
  
  
"I just wish you could see  
All the things I see  
But until you do, I'll sit here, patiently  
Until you come and say to me"  
  
  
"Today I'm seeing you in a different light  
Those baby blues are searching my soul   
You're my best friend, a dream come true  
So I'm gonna hold on tight with all my might  
And never let go"  
  
  
"Yeah we're going to hold on with all our might  
And never let go"  
  
  
  
"Well Kate writes us back and informs us that the partners are no longer partners at work, but partners in life. Yes, you heard me Harm and Sarah are now married and according to Kate expecting this first child in a few months. Harm, Sarah, Kate and the rest of us here at KCC wish you luck with the new arrival and this is for you, here is Lonestar with Amazed."  
  
  
  
"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams"  
  
  
  
"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"  
  
  
  
"The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes"  
  
  
  
"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"  
  
  
  
"Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you"  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************  
  
OF COURSE I WANT FEEDBACK LET ME KNOW HOW I DID FOR WRITING THIS IN ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES.  



End file.
